


Heard your calling

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: Guardian angel Gabriel (Sabriel AU) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comforting Gabriel (Supernatural), Guardian Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: After a heated argument with his father, Sam Winchester finds himself in a bar, blaming himself for betraying his family by following his dreams of becoming a lawyer. In a desperate moment, he calls out for help - which comes in the most unexpected way.Never assume that your guardian angel isn't looking out for you.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Guardian angel Gabriel (Sabriel AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Heard your calling

Sam might have been a little drunk. He lost count of the drinks like half an hour ago, and even that time seemed a million years away from the present. He entered the bar with the intention of forgetting the prior events of the night – utilizing Dean’s unhealthy coping mechanism as a getaway solution – but three hours later found him sitting on the same barstool he had been occupying since he had arrived, and the alcohol in his system, regardless of how it numbed out the overwhelming feeling of betrayal and hurt, did not aid him as the cruel words of his father still lingered in his intoxicated mind. 

Sam knew it from the start and he still decided, against his better judgement, to bring the topic up to his father with great trust that his old man would at least let him explain why he wanted to leave the family behind and move to California. It wasn’t about abandoning his family, rather to live his own life and become an independent adult with a clear vision of his future. His father should have been proud that he got accepted to Stanford. Sam worked his ass off to get in and that was what his father didn’t see. He was ignorant of Sam’s dreams. He was too narrow-minded and stubborn to see past his own false judgement, misinterpreting everything Sam had to say, stating that his younger son just wanted to turn his back oo the family when Sam had no intention of doing that. 

The worst part of it, that actually stung, was the fact that Dean didn’t even try to defend him. He just stood there with a sorrowful and agitated look but made no attempt at stopping their father in his mid-rant and step up for his brother like he was supposed to. Like he promised to. 

Sam wasn’t proud of his actions, but if tonight was the time of bad decisions, then he could let himself be carried away just this once. The bartender shot him a sympathetic look as he put the glass of whiskey down on the counter and proceeded to wash the previous one with remains of a different liquid Sam could no longer recall the name of. 

**_God, I really am a pathetic mess._** Sam thought as he chugged down his drink, welcoming the warm and burning feeling down his throat. 

**_He will never understand._**

Sam’s grip on the glass tightened as his memories flooded back to his mind with full force. The pictures were vivid in front of his eyes: the disapproving look on his father and the harshness of his words: _’You are a disappointment to this family. It’s like you are not even my son anymore.’_

It shouldn’t hurt the way it did because Sam knew deep down that he was right and his father should support him – or anything else would have sufficed than disowning him - but Sam couldn’t help the sense of guilt that settled in his stomach. 

**_Fuck._**

„I think you had enough for the night. Go home, buddy.” The bartender advised with a soft but stern voice as he took the whiskey out of Sam’s hold before the tall man could crush it between his enormous hands. Sam made a low growl of protest but did not act on his impulse of anger. After all, the guy was right. It was getting late and he still had to find a place for the night. Home was out of the picture for a long time. Maybe he could crash at Kevin’s place. 

**_Damn, I am really messed up._** It had been a recurring thought these days and Sam was far beyond the point of caring. The shaming words came on their own, blaming Sam for everything and making him feel bad for betraying his family that was rightfully mad at him. The younger Winchester wished that somebody would listen to him for once. Was it really a sin to want something for himself? Maybe this was his punishment for being selfish. He was taught that family came first and that he should be loyal to his father. Was this what a disobedient son got for breaking the rules? 

**_Is this my fault?_** Sam asked, his head hanging low between his hands rested on the counter, his eyes shut tightly in a weak attempt to hold back the humiliating tears that burned his eyes. **_Is this a punishment? Is this what I truly deserve?_**

Sam had always had strong beliefs, moral or spiritual, and unlike his family, he believed in something greater than man. Believing in God was seen ridiculous by his father who made fun of him regularly for putting his faith into such ’nonsense’ – but recently he felt more and more distant as his prayers seemed to get lost in the wind. They had never been answered and no matter how often he turned to God for help, assistance never came. Nobody showed up and nothing changed. As Sam started to break, his faith started to quiver and lose its footing that seemed so strong before. 

Sam didn’t understand why he was praying now. He wasn’t even praying, it was more like a cry for help. To anyone who took a minute to listen to his desperate words and maybe invest their time and energy to fix his problems. To fix him. 

**_Give me a sign. Just one, any kind of sign to prove that I am on the right path. Please, I am begging here._**

 ** _I need help._**

Sam opened his eyes and blinked away the wayward teardrops that clouded his vision. He looked around the bar for something still unknown to him and felt his heart drop when he found everything the way it was minutes before. Sam huffed and shook his head. 

What was he expecting? 

He slowly stood up from his seat while he tried to regain his balance. His legs trembled dangerously under his weight and he had to lean half-side on the bar counter to prevent himself from falling over. This was the inevitable time of regret and mental cussing mixed with wobbling legs and unsteady moves. He was uncomfortable and irritated, the sudden rush of nausea not helping his situation at all. He felt himself falling before his eyes closed, preparing himself for the pain that would follow the collision with the floor, but surprisingly, the feeling never came. Instead, there were short but strong arms wrapped around him and steadying his body against a warm chest. Somebody was holding him up, magically supporting his weight that was probably an exhausting task since Sam was over 6 feet of sheer muscle. 

Sam looked up from where his head was laying on the stranger’s shoulders and was met with the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen. He felt his body relax as their eyes locked and he struggled to focus on the man’s words that blurred together in his mind: 

„Woah, are you okay there, kiddo?” 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut the next moment and he gradually fell into the sweet comfort of unconsciousness. 

  
***  


„Rise and shine, Sammich!” 

Sam grunted in his half-asleep state. He dropped his arm over his eyes in a vain attempt to prevent his eyes from being burnt out by the piercing sunlight that shone through the white curtains. The tall man felt fire blazing inside his head as soon as he came around, and he tried to pull the blankets over his head to dull the pain. He sank into the comforting softness of sheets and felt his body fall back into the dangerless fields of dreams. But something clicked, making the alarms go off inside his head right away. Suddenly, his senses were all on edge and if not for the terrible hangover he would have jumped out of the bed, which most certainly belonged to a stranger. Instead, he unceremoniously fell down onto the floor as he tried to free himself from the covers. He hit his shin and elbow but ignored all pain sources as he stood up straight (well, as straight as he could) and glared at the man standing near the window. 

„That was graceful. Are you sure you wanna try walking with the marching band in your pretty head?” 

Sam did his best effort to ease the pain that tried to rip his skull apart and concentrate on the stranger’s words. His voice sounded familiar and Sam could swear he had seen those golden irises before. The taller man paid no mind to the other’s question as he quickly examined his surroundings. 

He was in a spacious and well-furnished bedroom (no sharp object in sight, thank goodness). That last thought awakened a new fear in him so Sam glanced down and felt relief wash over him at the sight of clothes that he was apparently still wearing. As for his body, he found no visible bruises or traces of him being tied down priorly or even treated unfairly. Despite the usual attributes of irresponsible drinking, he was clean from any mark indicating violence. 

„No worries, Spencer Shay, all limbs remained intact, I swear. Are we over the whole freaking out part?” The man asked with hands spread out in front of him as an indication that he had no intention to harm him. „I mean it was hilarious, and adorable I might add, but completely useless. As you can see, you are fit as a fiddle. Well, for the most part.” 

Sam’s shoulders relaxed slightly and that was when the room started spinning around him. He felt a weight pulling him down towards the ground as his legs gave in. Before he could prepare himself for the inevitable fall, he felt arms close around him. Strong arms clung to him and supported him against a warm chest. Sam’s brain was sending warnings to him to run for his life while he can but his body wouldn’t obey. 

„Come on, Sammose. Don’t be a drama queen. If I was a serial killer or anything, you would be long dead.” The smaller man said in a mocking voice. 

„What if you wanted to torture me?” Sam mumbled against the smooth fabric of the man’s shirt. Not a question he should be asking, Sam scolded himself. 

„Do you know how messy that is? All that gore and detached body parts and organs, the stains are a nuisance to get out of the carpet.” The other man commented and rearranged Sam in his arms so the taller man could look into his eyes. 

All air left Sam’s lungs when he made eye contact with the stranger. Those honey-coloured eyes were even more mesmerizing up-front. Sam had a striking realization at that moment: 

„You are the guy from last night!” He voiced hoarsely, his throat still sore and dry. 

„You remember me!” The other man proclaimed in a cheery voice. „I am flattered. Now, I will put you back down onto the bed and I trust you not to make a break for it this time, ’kay?” 

Sam’s eyelids felt heavier by every passing moment but he tried to stay awake for he didn’t know if he could confide in this man. He seemed honest, and his kindness was likely sincere. Sam still had his doubts. Almost all of them melted away as soon as his body was laid onto the soft sheets and his head was delicately placed onto one of the larger pillows. Everything felt warm and harmless, and Sam hugged the pillow closer to himself so he could bury his face in the smooth fabric. This must have been Heaven. 

„Oh, that place gets more limelight than it should! All that fuss about it, and it isn’t even as fun as _The Good Place_ makes it seem.” The man chimed in, his voice playful with a hint of irritation. 

Now that Sam’s dread was ebbing away, his mind went into overload with the number of questions his current situation brought up. He was also utterly confused at how he was able to have such thought process alongside the constant headache which seemed to have dampened since he had woken up. Sam should have been panicking but he felt nothing except puzzlement and heaviness in his bones. 

„How did you do it?” He mumbled against the pillow, his words sounding nothing but incoherent babbling but the other man understood him nonetheless. 

„What do you mean?” His voice warmed up Sam’s body and soothed his nerves. Sam was sure he was drugged. 

„How did you hold me up? I am like 9 inches taller and very muscular compared to you. How did you manage to carry me?” 

When Sam got no answer, he reluctantly emerged from the pillows and turned towards the man standing at the end of the bed. He had a small smirk on his face but showed no intention to reply. This situation was just getting weirder and weirder but the stranger made no move to approach him so Sam felt no need to throw punches yet. He should find his phone first before he makes such a risky move. 

„And how did you know what I thought about Heaven? Are you a mind-reader? A psychic? Are those even real?” 

The man laughed, but not offensively, rather fondly which surprised Sam. 

„You overthink, has anybody told you that?” The man asked with a sly smile. 

_Yes, Dean_. Sam thought but didn’t voice it. 

„Since you are feeling better, I can take you home to your brother. I am sure he is worried.” The other informed him with a sympathetic look which was once again unexpected. 

„How do you know I have a brother?” Sam asked cautiously, the fog in his mind clearing up a bit. 

„You told me. Last night.” The smaller man clarified. „You had a very emotional rage about your family and declared that you didn’t want to go home so I decided to lend you my room for the night. Healing you was an added bonus. Take it as a gift.” The man said with an intimidating grin. He was staring at Sam who just tried to figure out what „healing him” meant. 

„So I can leave?” Sam asked finally, still ready to fight if necessary. 

The man rolled his eyes. 

„Of course. Hell Sammy, I’m gonna take you home myself. Can’t let anything bad happen to you.” And he **winked** which made Sam feel equally uneasy and flustered. He was at a loss why he found the other male’s presence relaxing when the guy could easily be a stalker. 

„Well, thank you, I guess.” Sam spoke up with the first sign of a smile forming on his lips. „I would also like to put a name to my saviour.” 

The other laughed and Sam felt sparks of electricity run through him at the jingling sound. 

„Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.” 

„Like the archangel?” 

The following laugh was even more breathtaking than the previous one. It held joy and something mysteriously playful behind one single gesture that was so normal and human, yet, Sam hardly ever witnessed such a carefree act. 

„You know your stuff, kid.” The shorter man beamed with appreciation. „Exactly like the archangel.” 

The thought of returning home hit Sam like a tidal wave and he couldn’t help the anxious feeling that settled in his stomach. As much as he was against the idea of going home, he knew that he couldn’t stay with Gabriel (for various reasons) and the last thing he wanted to do is to prove his father’s judgements of him running away to be true. 

„Then, I should get going. As you said, my brother must be looking for me.” Sam left the comfort of the bed and stood up with renewed strength. He padded down his jeans in search for his phone, Dean must have been sweeping the whole town looking for him since Sam had stormed out of the house. 

„Table on your right, upper drawer.” Gabriel helped out and Sam gave him a small nod of thanks before fishing his phone out of the (unexpectedly) empty drawer and unlocking the device. 

11 missed calls from Dean and 38 messages. 

Fuck, he had to go home. 

„I need to go!” Sam declared as he looked up at Gabriel who was already clenching the car keys between his fingers. 

„Your carriage is ready, sir!” 

  
***  


„Stop the car!” 

Gabriel parked his car at the sidewalk, across a closed pawnshop, and turned to Sam with a questioning look. The taller man’s gaze stayed fixated on the windshield for a few more seconds before he lifted his eyes to meet Gabriel’s. 

„I think it is better if I walk home from here. My family would ask a lot of questions and honestly, I am not up for it at the moment.” 

Gabriel nodded in understanding and stopped the car’s engine. Sam’s eyes widened in bewilderment when the smaller man got out of the car and took a semi-circle to open the passenger-side door. 

„You comin’?” Gabriel inquired as if they were going for a stroll. 

„Uhm.” Came Sam’s intelligent reply as he slowly departed the vehicle. He shut the door and turned to the other man with a puzzled look. „I don’t know if I was clear or not but I am good to walk home **alone**.” 

„Oh, I understand, I just don’t approve.” Gabriel flashed him a toothy smile and Sam’s heart definitely didn’t jump up to his throat at the sight. He quickly scolded himself. Gabriel’s statement was nothing but creepy. Strange and scary. Nothing else. 

„Look, I appreciate your help but I am fine now. You can return to your fancy apartment.” 

Gabriel shook his head stubbornly and started walking down the sidewalk. 

„You don’t get it Samsquatch. I am walking you to your house. I take responsibility for you until you get home safe.” 

Sam took a few long strides to catch up to Gabriel, ignoring the nickname and the fuzzy feeling it elicited inside Sam. He grabbed the smaller man’s shoulder and pulled him back with more force required than he first expected. Gabriel abruptly stopped in front of Sam, his eyes rolling in annoyance. 

„Just accept it, Sammy. I am unbelievably stubborn so you better just let things happen. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you can get rid of me.” 

Sam let his hands fall to his sides and bit his bottom lip in nervousness. He didn’t deny anything Gabriel said at this point, the man clearly understood him better than his own father who he spent 18 years with. Well, he probably told this guy a lot of things while he was intoxicated, he couldn’t possibly make a bigger fool of himself. 

„Gabe, you don’t know my family. My father would ask tons of questions and he might drag you into an argument you most definitely don’t want to be in. And after the shit I pulled yesterday I am pretty sure that he will be furious if not murderous by this point. Dean will be rightfully mad and he knows no mercy when it comes to his family. Believe me, he is the stab-first-ask-later kind of guy.” Sam explained frustratedly „I am just tired and I’ll have to face a conflict right when I get home. Don’t make it any harder for me, please.” 

Gabriel seemed to hesitate for a moment then he gave a slow nod of agreement. Sam was equally relieved and troubled. He felt a certain kind of emptiness as the moment of separation crawled forward. The tall man was oblivious to the reason why he didn’t favour the idea of leaving his new acquaintance behind, but he listened to his brain more often than his heart – except a few rare moments, like in the case of college application, and look where that got him. 

„I am grateful for everything.” Sam started, burying his hands in his pockets to protect them from the chilly wind that whirled through the street. 

„Don’t thank me. I was just doing my job.” Gabriel smiled up at him and Sam was once again reminded of how shorter the other man was. It wasn’t that striking before. 

„It isn’t your job to rescue drunk high school graduates who try to drink their problems away.” Sam clarified with a soft smile expressing nothing but gratitude. 

„It is my job if they end up falling on me and I have to carry them to my car to make sure they don’t get kidnapped by serial killers.” Gabriel retorted with a challenging glare. Sam had to admit that the guy had a point. 

„Well, thank you, again. Especially for the comfy pillows and the ride.” Sam joked and Gabriel gave him yet another warm smile. 

„Anytime, Samshine.” Gabriel said with a gleeful tone accompanied by the peculiar seriousness that the other man’s eyes held. „And don’t beat yourself up for not following in your father’s footsteps. You are young! You should chase your dreams! Your old man will come around eventually.” Gabriel added with a couraging smile, Sam’s heart feeling lighter at his words. „Just call me if you need anything.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow but his smile didn’t falter. Was he being hit on? Was it a proposition? 

„I don’t have your number.” Sam explained while anxiously waiting for Gabriel’s reply. 

„That’s true, Sammy-boy, but you don’t need it.” Gabriel answered with a mischievous grin. „After all, you’re an expert at making calls.” 

Sam felt a faint blush spread over his cheeks when Gabriel gave him a wink after his last sentence, but with his fluster aside, he felt odd at Gabriel’s remark. 

„I fear I lost you there.” Sam laughed in embarrassment, but instead of a helpful answer, Gabriel only laughed at him. 

„Just do what you did in the bar.” Gabriel smirked as he patted Sam’s shoulder playfully. Sam blamed the shiver that ran down his spine on the cool weather. 

„What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam asked in confusion. 

Gabriel held his gaze for long agonizing moments before he let his smile stretch from ear to ear. At last, he wiggled his eyebrows and almost whispered: 

„Pray.” 

Sam was flabbergasted as he stared at the man glowing in front of him. It was like his frame captured all the light in the world and Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away. As much as he felt entranced by the sight he no longer could look straight onto the man and had to turn his head away to prevent his eyes from melting under the heat. He tried to cover his vision but before he could shield himself with his arm, he caught a glimpse in the display-window behind him. His jaw dropped at the sight: 

_Wings._

He was sure that it had to be some kind of dream or maybe somebody had drugged him in the bar and now he is laying in an abandoned house, cuffed to the headboard of a bed with eyes rolled up into his head because it COULDN’T be true. 

After the short glance, there came a shower of bright light and he had to duck as to protect himself from this unknown source of light. His eyes were closed, his arms wrapped around his head and quatting on the ground. He waited a few moments then carefully opened his eyes and lowered his hands. As he stood up, he could no longer see the other man – Gabriel – or any remains or signs of what had just happened. The car no longer in sight. 

He gulped as his body started to shake a little from the shock and adrenaline. 

_It wasn’t real._

He was probably in a coma. Or dead. Or having a lucid dream. 

He looked around to see if anybody noticed the weird angel-guy-disappearing-act but the few pedestrians who crossed the roads seemed oblivious to the event. Sam quickly withdrew his telephone from his pocket with determination to dial Dean’s number when something shiny caught his eyes. 

He bowed down to investigate the object and took up a seemingly golden coloured feather. It wasn’t like any feather Sam had ever seen, it was larger and softer with something unidentifiable glowing inside it. Like a deep ocean of yellow light. 

Sam’s hands started to shake as he ran his fingers through the feather. 

He just met his guardian angel.


End file.
